


take me back (to the time we met)

by pieckaboo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gift Fic, I Blame Tumblr, Male-Female Friendship, Mutual Pining, Nerdiness, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, all the pining, eremika and jeanpiku are the ships here but the erepiku brotp is crucial!!!, eren and pieck are instant besties, it's a huge focus of this fic, like friendship on speedrun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 19:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieckaboo/pseuds/pieckaboo
Summary: Eren and Pieck become fast friends after a chance encounter at a small cafe on the sleepy side of town.Together, they traverse the strange complexities of relationships and find inspiration to dream again in an otherwise dull and gloomy world.With Pieck's help, Eren just might find the courage to confess his true feelings for Mikasa. And although it's unexpected, Jean's crush on Pieck is far from one-sided.What are friends for?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bbyunnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyunnie/gifts).

> This is dedicated to my dear friend Jazzy (@moonguks on tumblr!) who has always been so sweet and has shared shippy headcanons with me! <3
> 
> I know Eremika is your OTP *and* you love JeanPiku, so please accept my humble gift!  
Also, you've officially converted me to both of these lovely ships! 😅🥰 Your inspiration has fueled me lol  
AND!!! You've inspired me to explore the potential in an ErePieck brotp so I'll?? always??? love you?? for that?!!!!❤️
> 
> (Sorry for the wait!!! :( This is long overdue and still a WIP but I'm glad to finally share it with ya!)  
Semi-based off the prompt: Eren and Pieck meet in university at one of the neighboring restaurants when they both realize they're skipping the same class.
> 
> I encourage you all to check out her works as well! I'd be lucky to have half her talent!

* * *

_“Damn, this class fucking sucks.”_

Eren’s not a _complete_ asshole, so he refrains from saying the phrase out loud, in front of his peers, in direct defiance of his organic chemistry professor.

Instead, he ditches the bustling campus and ventures off to his favorite studying spot. While most students prefer the library or the vast array of coffee shops lining the main road in the historic district, Eren’s drawn to a small café on the quieter side of town.

Café Rose is tucked away in a sleepy shopping complex, between an old pharmacy and video rental store that still offers VHS in the twenty-first century. Here the old folks outnumber the college kids and you’re more likely to have conversations about the detriments of technology rather than the wonders it’s bestowed upon the world by way of infinite hookup apps and food delivery services.

Eren’s frequented the place often enough, and by now he’s on a respectable first name basis with the owners.

“Mornin’, Keith,” he says as he waltzes through the door, loosening the straps of his backpack.

Keith Shadis doesn’t spare him the usual lecture. “Playing hooky again? You’re gonna fail that class if you keep this up, you little shit.”

Eren smirks as he sits down at the counter. _Ah, home, sweet home._

“Class was cancelled,” he lies, gesturing at an empty coffee cup. “And I’m pretty sure I aced that psych exam I was bitching about last week so, time to celebrate.”

Shadis sighs at length, but obliges Eren’s request for caffeine without pressing the matter any further than that. “So what’ll it be then? The usual?”

Eren rubs his chin in thought, as if he’s considering other options and might try something new. He peruses the menu, much to Shadis’s displeasure, and browses the endless combinations of pancakes, French toast, hash browns, sausage, bacon-

“Yeah, I’ll just go with the usual.”

Shadis nods. “Comin’ right up.”

While waiting for the greasy perfection of breakfast food, Eren reaches into his backpack and pulls out his organic chemistry textbook. Might as well catch up on the reading, he reasons, as a way to compensate for skipping class.

He stops after the first sentence.

Fuck that.

“Say, Keith,” he calls from the counter. Shadis appears from the small window peering into the kitchen.

“What?” he asks, raising his voice above the sounds of sizzling meat and revved fryers.

“You plan on decorating this place for the holidays?” Eren makes a show of gawking around the spiritless atmosphere, the lifeless booths, the dull curtains, the harsh lighting…

Shadis blinks a few times before responding. “You’ve been comin’ here long enough to know the routine, kid,” he says. “I don’t put the Christmas decor up until December.”

Eren bites back a frown. The “decor” Shadis is referring to consists of no more than a single string of red and green lights hung lazily above the storefront window.

It’s two weeks until Halloween. There’s still plenty of time to convince him his interior design is severely lacking.

“Maybe I could help you out this year,” Eren tries. “Being my senior year and all, this might be the last holiday season you’ll get to spend with your favorite customer.”

Shadis gives a noncommittal grunt and returns to his previous task. “I’ll think about it,” he says before disappearing from view.

Better than a flat out “no.”

In spite of the ambiguous response, Eren’s already sizing the joint up from corner to corner, thinking of where he’d place a few streamers, string lights, snowflakes, maybe an electric toy-train on a recurring loop around the diner, and the _mistletoe_…

The jukebox across the foyer interrupts his decorating fantasies with some old tune, the graceful vocal chords of Peggy Lee filling the air with their all-too familiar sultriness.

Eren glances at the other three people in the establishment, wondering if they would complain should the music perhaps take the plunge into Christmas-themed festivities.

Figuring his order oughtta take another ten or fifteen minutes, he walks over to the jukebox and flips through the small sliver of classic Christmas songs available, his thumb prodding the small keys left and right.

Right as he’s about to fish through his pockets for quarters, the bell above the door jingles, and in walks a short girl around the same age.

Eren looks up and – _oh, shit_ – recognizes her instantly.

Olivia Pieck. Goes by Pieck. Biology major. Transfer student from Marley U. Usually sits in the front row of the lecture hall. Totally the teacher’s pet type. Kind of a hot nerd. Hippie-ish? Four-twenty friendly, as the kids would say – but doesn’t socialize all that much.

“Sit anywhere you want,” Shadis calls from the kitchen. “I’ll be there to take your order in a sec.”

“Okay.” Pieck looks lost at first, unfamiliar with her surroundings. After awkwardly standing in the doorway, she commits to a stool at the end of the counter opposite Eren, completely unaware of his presence.

Eren stalls at the jukebox, his gaze fixed on her long black hair as he contemplates approaching for some casual chit-chat.

Would it be weird if he were to strike up a conversation out of nowhere?

Probably – but they’re not _total_ strangers, so he makes his move and leans against the stool next to her. He has her attention almost immediately.

With eyes wide and mouth slightly agape, she greets him, albeit awkwardly so.

“Hey, you’re in Professor Zoe’s O-Chem class…” She trails off, leaving the insinuation of playing hooky unsaid.

But Eren doesn’t leave it unsaid, because he’s a rebel at heart and the whole world needs to know he can’t be tamed. “Glad to know I’m not the only one who thinks it sucks.”

Pieck bites back a mirthless chuckle, guilt twisting her lips into a frown. “I just needed a break,” she confides. “These past few days have really done a number on me.”

“It’s okay to admit that O-Chem sucks,” Eren reassures. “I won’t say anything if you won’t.”

Pieck eyes him sheepishly. “You haven’t been coming to class for a while…” she hums. “Come here often?”

“Keeping tabs on my attendance?” Eren quips.

Pieck blushes, and shakes her head. “No, I…” She pauses. “I meant that you used to go to class on a consistent basis but then you stopped out of the blue. Not that it’s any of my concern whether you show up… it was just something I noticed over time. I’m _observant_ like that.”

“Soooooo, did you mean to come into this hole-in-wall café, or did you follow me?” Eren asks, sporting a shameless grin.

“I came here because it seemed discreet. Low risk of running into anyone. Turns out I was wrong.” Pieck shrugs. “And the reviews online raved about the pies so…”

“All right, Jaeger. Got your Bacon and Cheddar Omelette and- Why did you change seats?”

Shadis hoists the hot plate of food above the counter, confusion seared on his face when he sees that Eren has not only switched seats but has also brought a friend along.

“You’re insufferable, kid,” he says, shaking his head in disappointment. “It’s one thing for _you_ to skip class, but now you’ve dragged along this sweet young girl into your delinquency. Shame on you.”

“What can I say?” Eren drawls. “The ladies can’t resist a real rebel like me.”

“Actually,” Pieck interjects. “I’m here on my own terms. O-Chem sucks and I really want some pie.”

“Take my advice,” Shadis says as he sets Eren’s plate down. “Stay away from this one. He’s nothing but trouble and a real pain in my ass.”

“Noted,” Pieck says with a nod. “So, Mr. Shadis…”

“Call me Keith. Mister Shadis makes me feel old.”

“As you wish, Keith. What do you recommend for a first-time customer who’s dying for a slice of homemade pie?”

“Depends. Do you prefer fruit pies or the kinds filled with custard?”

“Fruit pies for sure.”

“Go with the apple crumble pie,” Eren suggests. “That’s my go-to.”

Shadis snaps his fingers. “That’s a fine idea, Jaeger. Tell you what, Pieck. I’ll set you up with a fresh slice and it’ll go on his tab. Sound good?”

“That sounds _wonderful_,” Pieck agrees. She nudges a dumbfounded Eren endearingly after Shadis ventures off into the kitchen. “Thank you for your generous contribution to the cause, Eren.”

In spite of the minor damage inflicted on his wallet, Eren can’t help but smile.

“Don’t mention it.”

* * *

Pieck and Eren leave the café together, although it’s mostly unintentional.

Eren takes a deep breath, lungs filled with crisp autumn air as he walks side by side with Pieck.

“So,” Pieck pipes up awkwardly. “Guess I’ll see you in class...?”

Eren huffs, amused. “Or not.”

Pieck laughs in acknowledgment. “Right. Probably not.”

“You know where to find me now though,” Eren hints, eyeing her with a suggestive look.

“Ehhh… this was a one-time thing for me,” Pieck replies, tiptoeing over the subject. “I don’t plan on skipping ever again.”

“How else are we gonna hang?” Eren asks, partly serious. “Come on, I thought we had a moment in there.”

Pieck tilts her head to the side, struggling to suppress the laughter bubbling in her throat. “A moment, huh?”

Eren nods. “I think you’re cool.” Fuck, that was lame. And desperate.

“Well,” Pieck begins, hands shoved in her pockets. “Then maybe we should meet up again. Under less rebellious circumstances.”

“I’m down,” Eren says, quickly whipping out his phone. He hands it over after opening up a new contacts tab. “Put in your number so I can text you.”

Pieck complies, and sends herself a quick text. “I messaged myself so I’ll have yours too.”

“Cool.” Eren chuckles after seeing the heart emoji she sent. “I’m uh… gonna head back to campus. Gotta pick up a book in the library.”

“Mmmm, what book?”

“Don’t remember the title, but it’s for abnormal psych.” Now _that’s_ a class that doesn’t suck.

“I see.” Pieck smiles, wishing they had more time but accepting that both were due elsewhere. “I gotta go and study… but I’ll text you. After. Later. Sometime. Soon.”

Eren takes another look at her before parting ways. He knows it won’t be the last time they meet. Far from it.

“Not if I text you first,” he says like it’s a challenge.

Moral of the story, kids: Play hooky and you’ll make new friends!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two!  
Enter Mikasa and Jean! :)

**8:41pm – Eren:** So this is kinda last minute…

**8:41pm – Eren:** But wanna go to Smith’s Bar for trivia night?

**8:43pm – Pieck:** Never been there before but sure! :) When?

**8:43pm – Eren:** Tonight… At around 10

**8:44pm – Pieck:** OOF

**8:44pm – Pieck:** I can get ready in an hour I guess. I’ll make an effort to look decent

**8:45pm – Eren:** Is this where I’m supposed to tell you that you always look good and don’t need to change a thing or…???

**8:45pm – Pieck:** Only if you mean it! 😑

**8:46pm – Eren:** Well shit yeah… I mean it😅

**8:46pm – Eren:** That’s just my shitty way of saying you’re cute and don’t need to be obsessed with your appearance

**8:46pm – Eren:** Did I mention I’m bad at articulating myself and don’t have a lot of female friends

**8:46pm – Eren:** I’ll buy you a drink if you pretend we never had this conversation

**8:47pm – Pieck:** Buy me pub fries instead and you got yourself a deal!

* * *

_“The beaver is the national emblem of which country?”_

“Oh my god, I know this one!” After Pieck quickly jots the answer down (Canada), she pops another fry into her mouth and nudges Eren for extra validation.

“Yeah, that sounds right,” he says as he peeks at their quiz sheet. “Damn. We might actually win this thing. You’re like a human encyclopedia.”

“That’s the strangest compliment anyone’s ever given me,” Pieck muses.

_“The average human body contains how many pints of blood?”_

“You should know this,” Eren whispers. “You’re a bio major.”

“If that’s the case, then half the people in here should know the answer.” Pieck chuckles, scrawling the answer (nine) on the sheet.

“Wait. Do you know all these people?” Eren asks as his sights sweep across the bar.

“Some, yeah,” Pieck replies. “I don’t really hang with the other bio majors though. I’m only acquainted through weekly seminar and lab.”

“I’m kinda the same way,” Eren admits. “I don’t associate with other psych majors because they’re all a bunch of pretentious assholes. At least at this school they are.”

Pieck laughs at that. “It’s far more simple in my case. They all think I’m weird.” She shrugs. “And I’m smarter than them, so I always mess up the curve with my perfect scores. They don’t appreciate that.”

Eren smiles and grabs his AMF. “I’ll drink to that. Cheers to being social outcasts!”

Pieck clinks her glass against his and takes a hefty swig. “True solidarity.”

_“The Pyrenees mountain range separates which two European countries?” _

Pieck taps her chin in thought. “Hmmm… My geography is a little rusty. Sounds like western Europe though.”

Eren gestures for the pen and quiz sheet, which earns a cheeky look of surprise from her.

“I know this because I studied abroad in France for one semester,” Eren reveals as he writes ‘_France and Spain_’ into the answer bubble. “I wish I could go back. The food was great and the girls were insanely hot.”

Pieck smirks with malicious intent. “Is _that_ what persuaded you to study in France?”

“Nah, but it was an added bonus,” Eren replies. “Confession time. I’m actually really bad with women.”

Pieck feigns a half-assed look of disbelief. “What? No way! Let me guess… you’ve been single for-?”

“A year,” Eren confides. “I date as much as the next guy does, but I haven’t felt a real connection with someone in a while.” He pauses and regards Pieck with some sort of misplaced comfort. “Not until…”

In a quiet moment of assent, understanding dawns on Pieck. “With me?” she asks, in spite of already knowing.

Eren shifts awkwardly in his seat, contemplating how to move forward. “Yeah,” he says, running his hand through his hair. “I know I can only speak for myself but shit, I don’t know. I feel like I can just open up to you about anything. I’m weirdly comfortable around you. Which is great because I hate most people.”

Pieck smiles, faint but endearing. “I get what you mean. It’s hard to find people you can easily click with. Especially when you deviate from social norms or don’t fit in with any particular group.”

“That’s an eloquent way of saying we’re weird, but my point exactly.”

“What I don’t get is how you can be a psych major and hate most people. Why try to understand people if you hate them?”

“That’s it, girlie. I hate people _because_ I understand them.”

“I have… mixed feelings on this.”

“Okay, ‘hate’ is a strong word. I guess I mean that I have a general disdain for most people, _but_ as a psychologist, and with all the wisdom I’ve gained over the course of studying here for four years, my hope is that I can help those who are genuinely trying to better themselves. Struggling, but trying.”

“Isn’t that everyone?”

“You’re naïve if you honestly believe that. Let me put it this way. Some people are content with living their lives like livestock. Like cogs in the machine. But that’s not what I want for my future. I don’t wanna be stuck with some nine to five job and wake up every morning pretending I’m not bored working in the same cubicle every day until I’m dead. Life shouldn’t be about working to pay bills. It should be about exploring, finding love… creating a legacy.”

“And how do you plan on accomplishing this?”

“Well for starters, I’m getting the hell outta this small town for good after graduation. Then, I’m gonna travel a shit-ton.”

“For business or for pleasure?”

“Both. I’ll need some way to finance my dreams of achieving self-efficacy. I’ve found a way to reconcile realism with optimism. No need to worry.”

_“Who was the leader of the wolves in The Jungle Book?”_  


Pieck instantly jolts upright. “Ooooh! The Jungle Book is my favorite Disney movie!”

Eren nearly chokes on a fry as she reaches for the quiz sheet. “You’re kidding.”

Pieck shakes her head. “Ever since I was a kid.” She peers up from the sheet after answering (Akala) and offers a crooked smile. “Why?”

“I was gonna say…” Eren hesitates. “Never mind.”

Before Pieck can pursue the subject, a voice from behind imposes a most inconvenient request.

“Pssssttt! Eren! Do me a solid and tell me the answer!”

“What the hell?” Eren turns to address the intruder, only to roll his eyes and turn back. “Go away, Jean. I’m not telling you shit.”

“You should know this!” Jean says, pleading. “Isn’t The Jungle Book your favorite Disney movie? Come on! Don’t be a dick! I’ll give you the next three answers!”

Pieck perks up at that. “So it’s your favorite, too?” She’s unsure if it’s the alcohol or the subtle flush on Eren’s face that makes her feel dizzy with happiness.

“Jean, leave him alone,” another voice interjects. “It’s okay if we miss a couple. We can make up for it in the bonus rounds.”

“Mikasa.” The name leaves Eren’s mouth with a strain, like it’s delicate.

“Hey, Eren,” Mikasa says softly. “I’m Jean’s partner for trivia night. I was gonna go with Armin but he’s out of town for the weekend visiting his grandfather.”

“Nice to know I’m the backup,” Jean mutters. “But I don’t blame ya. Armin’s got a knack for this kind of stuff.”

Eren nods in agreement. “Well, Armin might be tough to beat, but I met someone who could probably get the job done.” As sloppy as the introduction starts off, he continues as best as his slightly intoxicated state will permit. “Mikasa, Jean. This is Pieck. She’s a badass.”

“Run while you still can,” Jean quips- although he’s half serious. “Eren’s a nut job.”

“Nice to meet you,” Mikasa says, offering her hand. Pieck accepts the gesture and shakes it, marveling at the lovely combination of onyx eyes and silky raven hair. “You two in the same major?”

“No, but we have O-Chem together,” Pieck replies. “That’s kind of how we met.”

“’_Kind of’_ implies there’s more to this story,” Jean pries. “Are we _interrupting_ something here?”

Pieck and Eren exchange looks, as if looking to the other for the right answer. Was this a date? Had they established this meeting as such? Or are they merely hanging out as friends?

There’s no denying they both feel something for each other… but neither have had the time to share their exact thoughts on what it is they feel.

Why is this so complicated?

Maybe it’s not.

“No,” they both reply on impulse, only to stare back at one another.

Mikasa briefly flits her gaze to Eren. Something about the warmth in her eyes, the subtle sagging of her shoulders, and the unfocused folding of her hands in her lap seem to convey a silent yearning, although she keeps quiet.

“We accidentally skipped class together,” Pieck says in a clipped voice. “The skipping part wasn’t an accident, but the together part was. He even bought me a slice of pie.”

“Wholesome,” Jean mumbles. He’ll never understand what girls see in Eren- and he’ll always hate (envy) him for that.

_“Which country became the first in the world to have a female Prime Minister?”_

“We should get back to our table, Mika,” Jean drawls. “Later, Pieck. Fuck you, Eren.”

“Nice meeting you two,” Pieck says with a small wave.

Mikasa stalls for a moment, but manages a half-smile. “See you around,” she says, following behind Jean.

When they’re alone again, Pieck wastes no time diving head-first into the complexities of whatever-the-fuck just happened.

“What was that all about?” she asks, and the question puzzles Eren.

Where does he even begin? “Jean’s just some bastard I went to high school with.” That’s a good place to start.

“And Mikasa?” Pieck presses.

“She’s… also someone I went to high school with.” Eren leaves it at that.

But Pieck is dying to know more. “That’s all?” She sighs when Eren remains quiet. “I thought you said you could open up to me about anything.”

Eren nods, and ultimately relents. “True.”

“Tell meeeee,” Pieck persists. “You like her, don’t ya?”

“I… don’t know, honestly.” Eren visibly stiffens, frustrated that he’s unable to find the right words.

“Well it’s obvious she likes you,” Pieck assesses. “She was giving you the heart-eyes the whole time we were chatting.”

Eren chuckles, but it’s cheerless.

“You two have never…?” Pieck pantomimes some complicated gesture with her hands. “You’re stuck in the friendzone?”

Eren frowns. “It’s not like that,” he says. “I know myself. If Mikasa and I ever got together, I’d fuck it up somehow and lose her. It’s better to stay friends.” After the revelation, he downs the rest of his drink and grimaces. “Fuck, that stung.”

“The drink or the confession?”

“Both.”

Pieck sighs and reverts the subject back to the trivia question at hand, although she has full intention of resuming the conversation later. “The answer’s Sri Lanka, by the way.”

* * *

“So… got any plans for Halloween?”

“Huh?”

Eren comes to a stop when Pieck blurts the question out on their walk home.

It’s two in the morning and the bar’s just closed, but they’re still wide awake and too full of energy after winning first prize at trivia to call it a night.

Some of the best (and arguably most insightful) conversations take place in the early morning hours while moderately drunk.

But before Eren can indulge in a true heart-to-heart and discuss things like whether or not aliens exist or why the government needs to be overthrown, Pieck throws him in for a real loop by way of prying into his holiday plans.

So his initial answer is a lame: “Nope.” Then he quickly amends with: “Probably gonna binge watch old horror movies and eat candy. The usual.”

Pieck twirls their first place trophy in her hand, and dances a nonchalant circle around him.

“Sounds chill,” she says.

“Wanna come?” Eren asks. “Fair warning, my apartment is not the best for entertaining guests but I have food.”

“Can I bring my cat?”

“What. Yes.”

“On second thought…” Pieck pauses her drunk-dancing, and sloppily places herself directly in front of Eren, her arms cradling their trophy like it’s a baby. “Let’s go out and be weird together.”

Eren quirks a brow, desperately eager to hear more. “What are you thinking? Haunted house? Corn maze? Crashing a frat party?”

“Ooooh tell me more about this frat party you speak of.”

“We wouldn’t really be crashing it per se. Jean always invites me to his frat’s big Halloween bash every year but I’ve never gone. Don’t know why. Some combination of choice and circumstance, I guess.”

“You and Jean have this love-hate kind of thing going on, huh?”

“Love-hate? Ha! More like love _to_ hate!” Eren snorts. “Anyway, I doubt this party will be all that different from any other frat party. Cheap booze, obnoxious assholes, people hooking up in the bathrooms-”

“Except…” Pieck quickly interjects, propping herself on her tippy toes. “There’ll be costumes!” To steady her balance, she holds one palm at his chest, inadvertently squeezing his pec.

Eren’s eyes instantly light up, like the flip of a switch. “Fuck. We should totally go in one of those cliché couple’s costumes and steal everyone’s candy.”

“Bonnie and Clyde?”

“Too obvious. Joker and Harley Quinn?”

“Too creepy. Beauty and the Beast?”

“The mask is gonna make me all sweaty and gross. Not to mention that shit’s heavy. You’d be a good Belle though.”

“Well I don’t mind being the Beast if that’s the case. You’d look good in the yellow dress!”

“I’m gonna do everyone a favor and _not_ show up as a Disney princess. How about Han and Leia?”

“Oooh Star Wars! I like it! But you don’t quite give off Han Solo vibes…”

“Luke and Leia? We can go as bro and sis. I won’t even make you kiss me.”

“That’s an improvement.” Or… is it??? “I have it! We’ll go as Anakin and Padme!”

“Tragic lovers. I dig.”

“When people try to strike up conversation with you, you HAVE to reply with quotes from Revenge of the Sith!”

“_You underestimate my power_!”

“_You’re breaking my heart_!”

“Holy shit, this is gonna be a blast!”

Moral of the story, kids: Play hooky and you’ll make new friends and kick ass at your local bar’s trivia night and make drunken plans to crash frat parties!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing both of these ships- and my first time writing platonic erepieck so ya know
> 
> ahhhhhhhhhhh!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all right! first three chapters posted!! hope you've enjoyed this mess so far! :'D
> 
> incoming: lots of star wars references (apologies in advance!) and ooooh halloween shenanigans! :D
> 
> Happy early Halloween???🎃

“Now _this_ is pod racing!”

Eren’s not the best driver. Pieck discovers this on their way to the frat’s Halloween party, but in spite of the fact that her very life is in his hands and he’s run the past three red lights, the one and only thing that truly bothers her is his music taste.

“Hope you don’t mind me changing the station, _Anakin_,” she says, twisting the knob on the radio. The music cuts from raging screamo to bubblegum pop.

Eren instantly feels like his ears are bleeding. “I’m the Chosen One here. My music preferences are superior. Change it back.”

Pieck narrows her eyes suspiciously. “Only a _Sith_ deals in absolutes.”

“Not your line,” Eren teases. “I hope we meet an Obi-Wan at this party so we can reenact the epic lightsaber duel on Mustafar scene.”

They park curbside in some neighborhood opposite sorority row when a brief drive by reveals the lots are full. Neither mind walking, but they stick close to one another for safety. It’s dark and spooky- and there’s an ungodly amount of clowns and other freaks roaming the streets.

“If Pennywise comes outta the bushes, I’m going out swinging,” Eren tells Pieck, linking their arms together. “This lightsaber ain’t just for show.”

“It’s okay. I have a gun,” Pieck says with a casual smile.

“Why does that not surprise me.”

“It’s not real, silly. Padme wields a blaster, ya know.”

“Either way, we won’t need it. I have the force. Should be good enough to keep danger at bay.”

They go back and forth the entire walk to the frat house, quoting their favorite lines as a way of preparing for the mayhem they plan to unleash the moment they set foot in the party.

But, like a scene out of a really bad teen comedy, all eyes are on them as they burst through the door and waltz inside, strolling arm in arm.

Eren doesn’t pay their audience any mind; his sights squared in on the multitude of candy littered about the house. Pieck, on the other hand, is surprised by the stares and whispers following them. She’s used to being gawked at; usually by thirsty creeps – but this time, it feels different.

It’s like she’s being feared rather than admired.

And she absolutely loves it.

“Eren?” several people say at once.

“Dude! You never show up to these things!”

“Guys! Eren’s here! It’s the end of the fucking world!”

“I didn’t know Eren had a girlfriend?! She’s a DIME!”

“JAEGER! Get the fuck over here! We’re taking shots to celebrate!”

Pieck gives Eren a subtle nudge, urging him to lean down a bit. “Seems you’ve been missed,” she whispers into his ear.

But Eren does not waver. “Don’t be fooled,” he warns. “We’re here for one thing, and one thing only.”

Pieck gently squeezes his arm in an effort to reign him in. “Let’s socialize a bit,” she tries. “We’ll steal candy along the way.”

She’s successful in her coaxing, but Eren remains guarded. “Trying to seduce me to the Dark Side, huh?”

“Actually, Emperor Palpatine does that,” Pieck quips. “Padme seduces you in _other_ ways though…”

“You make that sound so scandalous,” Eren scoffs. “We get married! And have kids!”

“You two did _what_ now?!”

Pieck and Eren whip their heads around in perfect sync, their eyes wide in shock to see Jean Kirstein decked out in a cowboy costume; complete with the hat, vest, boots, and leather holster.

“Well howdy there, _partner_,” Eren chuckles, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. “Nice cowboy getup.”

“I’m a western outlaw,” Jean corrects, arms folded across his chest. “Fastest gunslinger ‘round these parts.” He turns to Pieck and takes off his hat, his expression immediately softening. “Hey again… Pieck.”

“Aren’t you supposed to say ‘Howdy’?” Pieck jokes.

Jean fidgets with his hat, averting his gaze. “Uhh, yeah, but I…” His brain is unable to compute any words when he looks at her again, completely entranced by her pursed lips and her dark hair pulled back into a meticulous braid. He snaps himself out of it when someone in the living room hollers a drunken slew of curses, figuring that’s his cue to play sheriff. “Duty calls,” is all he says before he dips.

Eren scratches his head. “That was odd. Let’s get some drinks.”

“Ditto,” Pieck agrees.

They waste no time looting the myriad of coolers in the kitchen, gagging at the Bud Lites and tossing aside the Angry Orchards in disdain.

“Fuck it,” Eren groans, opting to sneakily raid the fridge. “I’m gonna be a square and have some apple juice. What about you?”

“Hmmm…” Pieck examines her choices with an analytical gaze. “They have fancy concord grape juice! The expensive kind from Costco!”

Eren grabs two red solo cups and, together, they gladly help themselves to the frat’s juice reserves.

“Hold it right there!” They’re caught red-handed by fellow classmates Sasha Braus (sexy police officer) and Connie Springer (also police officer but not sexy). “You two are under arrest!”

Pieck gulps from her cup, unfazed, while Eren pulls out his lightsaber in defense.

“Don’t make me kill you,” he mutters through grit teeth.

“Wow, that delivery was bad,” Pieck laughs. “Worse than the movie.”

“Nice costumes,” Connie says, giving two thumbs up.

“You two make such a cute couple,” Sasha coos.

“A cute couple of _besties_!” Pieck cheers, throwing her arms around Eren in a savage hug.

Eren smirks, slinging his free arm around her in return. “Damn straight.”

Connie and Sasha exchange looks of confusion. “You’re not… _together_ together?”

Eren pulls Pieck in closer, and she meets him halfway by leaning against him, arms still fastened around his broad shoulders.

“Like the lady told ya,” Eren replies. “We’re best buds.”

“But not dating?” Connie momentarily short-circuits. “Everyone was saying you two were a thing. Or at least banging.”

“Connie!” Sasha blurts, elbowing him in the stomach. 

“Nahhh,” Pieck says, downplaying it all. “We’re bros. Got a major bromance between us.”

Understanding dawns on Connie and Sasha then. They get it. It’s comparable to what they have. Close friendship. Brother-sister bond. Purely platonic.

Except, they’re just a couple of goofballs – whereas Pieck and Eren seem like the type to blow stuff up together for whatever moral justification they see fit.

Terrifying.

“All right, then,” Sasha says, hands on her hips. “Do you two brotato chips wanna join us in the game room for Super Smash Bros?”

Eren looks to Pieck, leaving the choice to her. “You down?”

“Fudge yeah!” Pieck needs no encouragement.

“We’ll meet you there in a bit,” Eren adds. “I gotta use the bathroom.”

“And I need more juice,” Pieck says.

Sasha and Connie nod in unison, bidding them a temporary farewell as they head off into the game room downstairs.

* * *

As Pieck fills up on more expensive grape juice, Eren struggles to find a bathroom that isn’t being used for a sloppy drunk hookup.

“Seriously?!” he grunts after knocking on the third bathroom door that’s been locked for well over ten minutes. “Are there no beds in this house for you people to fuck on?!”

“They’re all taken,” a voice from behind the door calls back. They immediately resume moaning after sparing the courtesy of a reply.

Eren facepalms and heads back downstairs. “That’s it. I’m going outside.” It’s dark enough. No one will see him.

As he storms down the hall and past the living room he makes the fatal mistake of pulling the hood of his cape over his head, his vision obscured by the lengthy fabric and the frayed wisps of his shoulder-length hair.

“Shit,” he mutters. “Can’t see!”

Before he can rectify his actions and pop his hood up, he slams gracelessly into someone, his mere stature nearly toppling them over. With cat-like reflexes, he instinctively reels the stranger in, his arms catching their fall in earnest.

“Fuck! I’m sorry! That was completely my fault!” He apologizes over and over again, until the stranger gingerly brings their hands to his collar and pulls up his hood.

Eren’s jaw drops like an anchor the moment the stranger’s identity comes to light.

“Mikasa,” he says, his voice tight, the pitch low and tense.

Mikasa is equally stunned, her lips quivering. “Eren? I didn’t know you were here.” She blinks a few times, as if processing. “You never go to these things.”

It’s only then that Eren notices how close they are, his arms still gripped around her waist, and her hands still poised above his shoulders.

“I’m sorry,” he says again, pulling away. His face feels like it’s on fire, and his hands tremble upon reeling them back.

Fuck, it felt _so_ _good_ to hold her close; close enough to feel her breath on his lips, close enough to linger in her rosy scent, close enough to feel her heart beat against him.

But as always, he pushes himself away. Wedges the proverbial wall between them.

Mikasa senses his hesitation, but risks a step forward anyway. “Um, were you about to leave, too? We could walk together, if you want.”

Eren wills himself to meet her gaze, only to perpetuate his flustered state.

She’s dressed as Red Riding Hood, and Eren’s convinced he’s never seen anything half as adorable.

He gulps the massive lump down his throat like a total idiot and prays to whatever deity’s listening to have mercy on his helpless soul.

“You’re leaving already?” he asks, uncaring whether or not he sounds like a worried mother. “By yourself?”

Mikasa nods, a smile playing on her lips. “I live right across the street, remember? Takes all of but maybe five seconds.”

“Oh yeah, right,” Eren says, relieved. His relief dissipates when his bladder returns with a vengeful wave of pulsating pressure. “Mind if I use your bathroom then? They’re all occupied here.”

Mikasa laughs and grabs him by the hand. “Of course. Come on.”

* * *

Pieck is on her fourth cup of grape juice when she leaves the kitchen.

Along the way, she shoves wrapped candies into her holster, remembering Eren likes Jolly Ranchers and Starbursts.

“Want a bag for all that?” Cowboy Jean asks, intercepting her path in a strangely polite manner.

Pieck hums, prodding her tongue against her cheek. “Yessir, I ‘spose I do.”

Jean offers a small plastic bag with jack-o-lanterns imprinted all over. “Here,” he says, then as awkwardly as he’d arrived, he turns to leave.

“Wait,” Pieck squeaks. “Aren’t you gonna play Smash Bros?”

Jean stops, and shoves his hands in his pockets. “Later,” he replies. “Besides, Eren’s not down there yet. I wanna challenge him one-on-one.”

“Oh, he’s not?” Pieck wonders if the poor guy is still waiting for the bathroom. “Yikes. His poor bladder.”

“He can pee in the bushes outside,” Jean says, nary a hint of shame in his voice.

Pieck winces. “Should I text him and make sure he didn’t get kidnapped and murdered?”

Jean furrows his brow. “That’s… up to you. You’re his girlfriend so…”

“Actually,” Pieck begins, clearing her throat. “We’re not dating. Just friends.”

“_Just_ friends?” Jean asks, not at all convinced. “Yeah, right. Look, I get it. You two wanna lay low and keep your relationship under wraps so no one will be up in your business. But it’s obvious. Eren’s never been good at hiding things. What I don’t get is why you’re with him! You’re _way_ out of his league! And he doesn’t even-”

Pieck cuts him off mid-sentence with a kiss on his cheek, her lips tenderly ghosting over the enflamed sight.

“Is that enough proof for ya, Sheriff Woody?” she teases.

Jean utterly _melts_. 

* * *

“Phew! Thanks for letting me use the bathroom, Mika!”

Eren strolls into the living room of the rental house she shares with three other roommates, all the while musing over the fond memories he has of this place. Countless movie nights, game nights, study sessions. It’s been a while since they’ve met up with Armin for their usual get-togethers, and the thought consumes him with guilt for the distance he’s put between them.

As the wave of conflicted emotions torment his clustered mind, Mikasa meets him at the doorway, still clad in her costume, her hands nursing a piping hot cup of tea.

“No problem,” she says. “Thanks for walking me home.”

Eren nods. “I’m gonna go back to the frat house. Pieck’s probably like ‘what the hell’, you know?”

Mikasa smiles, and quietly sips from her tea. “I heard she was your date for the party.”

Eren blinks in surprise. “What? No… We’re not…” He sucks in a deep breath. “Why does everyone assume we’re together?! A guy and a girl can’t be ‘just friends’ anymore?!”

Mikasa tilts her head in consideration. “Well to be fair, you two skipped class together, went to trivia night at Smith’s Bar, and then you show up to a Halloween party in couple’s costumes. I’ve known you for years, but even _I_ thought there was something going on.”

“The skipping part was just a coincidence,” Eren mumbles. “The point is, yeah, I really like her. Hell, I think I love her, but it’s platonic! Like she’s the sister I never had.”

Mikasa chuckles and sets her tea aside, regarding him with a sympathetic look. “Okay. I believe you.”

Eren rubs the back of his neck, heeding the inexplicable ache wearing him out.

“Mikasa…” he begins, cautious. “I just want to say…”

The silence in the room is pure torture, and Eren can physically feel himself succumb under the pressure of being alone with her.

His resolve is slipping… slipping… hanging just _barely_ by a thread…

He can’t do this.

“Goodnight, Mika,” he says, turning to leave.

Mikasa ruefully watches him go, allowing for the moment to pass. “Goodnight.”

* * *

“Welcome back,” Pieck greets him as he enters the game room. “Almost had to rally a search party to find ya!”

“Sorry for taking a while,” Eren replies, sitting next to her on the couch. With an overblown huff, he slumps deeper into the cushions and rests his head on her shoulder. “I need some candy stat.”

“Got you covered.” Pieck whips out the plastic bag of goodies and plops a few Jolly Ranchers in her hand.

“Don’t get too comfortable, Jaeger!” Jean warns, tossing a switch controller into his lap. “It’s go-time. You and me!”

“Fine, but remember,” Eren bites back. “You wanted this.”

After selecting their fighters (Eren goes for Isabelle, and Jean chooses Princess Peach), they fire up a match and battle it out until the candy bag is empty.

All hell breaks loose when Pieck joins the fight (as Kirby) and utterly destroys them.

“You’re not all powerful, Ani,” Pieck says, dancing victoriously.

“Well, I should be,” Eren quotes.

Moral of the story, kids: Play hooky and you’ll make new friends and crash frat parties in couple’s costumes with the intention of stealing candy only to rekindle an old flame and inadvertently flirt with strangers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren, when Pieck threatens to take him down in Smash Bros: "If you're not with me, then you're my enemy!"
> 
> Pieck, when she's about to deliver the final blow (in Smash Bros): "It's over, Eren. I have the high ground!"


End file.
